A white wolf
by I'm A PureEvil
Summary: The pack was on the way to another city when they were attacked by soldiers and when they were about to lose a white she wolf pops out of the blizzard and saving them...Who is she? how is she related to paradise? DISCONTINUED until edited.
1. A White shewolf

**Sup people?**

Disclaim (I don't know why people writhing this! it's obvious that people that write fanfics don't own series!):

I don't own Wolf's Rain (I had a really big problem with which one to write; Wolf's Rain, Tokyo Mew Mew, Gakuen Alice, even for Harry Potter I have a fic in my mind)

And if I owned Wolf's Rain there would be another she wolf that killing all the bad guys!

Anyways…Just recently I finished seen Wolf's Rain and I swear I couldn't stop crying when Toboe died (sob…sob…sob…) anyways (still sobbing) let's continue to my nice story!

**OH YEAH…PEOPLE WRITH MORE FANFICS!**

"I'm hungry… when are we going to reach to town" whined Hige,

"yeah I'm hungry when are we gonna be there Kiba" asked Toboe, "two more hours Toboe, don't worry" replayed Kiba, not bothered with that it was Hige that asked the question first,

"whaaaaa?" Hige whined again

"stop whining already, Fatso! Your givin' me a head ach "Tsume growled at him

"but…" he couldn't finish his sentence because Tsume's fist can really, REALLY close (too close) to his face,

" are you goin' to shut up or you wanna get my fist right at your face" Tsume asked him, growling.

Toboe that noticed Tsume's fist was WAY too close to Hige face tried to calm Tsume down "Tsume, calm down, we don't need to kill each other", "yeah Tsume, listen to the runt" Hige added, "hey you guys, stop fighting and start moving or you will leaved behind" Kiba yelled at them from like a mile away (he just continued walking ha? That bastard!)

"We're coming Kiba" Toboe answer as he, Tsume and Hige ran to Kiba.

**Somewhere else…**

"Can you smell it" she asked.

"Smell what?" he asked her, "the lunar flower scent" sniff, sniff "yeah, I think I can smell it, what are you going to do?" I have to verify that she's here…you stay here" she said before running off, she could hear him yelling to her "don't let anyone see you".

**Back to the pack **

"Hahaha I can smell food" Hige sighted happily "yeah but, I can smell wolfs" Kiba said seriously (as usual-nothing new) "so? Maybe we can find some girls!" Hige sighted happily AGAIN (!) "We're not looking for girls, Fatso" Tsume growled on him "okay, okay, just chill Tsume. Why are you so tense?" "Can't you feel it" "feel whet Tsume" asked Toboe that was listening all along but didn't want to get involved "hunters" "now that you mentioned it… perhaps" answered Hige quiet calmly actually 'idiot' thought Tsume "come on we have to move quickly" Kiba said, he felt the hunters too (of course, it's Kiba after all) and they start running.

**Back to "her"**

She ran in the street (not as a wolf, by the way) she reached the end of the city, what was before her was forests and plain areas all covered in snow (cause it's stormed yet). She continued walking out of the city, seeing if she can find the someone with the lunar flower scent (she knew it was a girl though).

After she was out of sight of the people in the city she removed her illusion and she was at her wolf form, and start running towards the scent's source. But before she could reach it, she notice there are hunters and soldiers surrounding something like three wolfs, 'ha, what a morons, I got to help them though' she though, and sped up towards the soldiers.

"Toboe, stay back" Tsume shouted as he was closing his jaws on soldier's neck (hehe!evil laugh) "okay" Toboe squeaked, moving backwards, away from Kiba, Tsume and Hige (yeah Hige!) that was fighting.

He was so busy watching the fight (fearful that is) he didn't notice a soldier that came from the back. When he noticed the soldier he knew it was too late, but suddenly he saw a white flash, a lot of red and then… a wolf, "hey pup, wanna tell me why are you in a middle of a battle field?" the wolf asked him, "hmmm, I kinda here with my pack" he said as she tore another soldier neck "oh, those three over there?" she asked looking at the three direction, 'she was surprised, she didn't saw the white wolf, "yeah, that's them"

"you stay here" she said after killing every soldier around the pup "I'll go help them, they kinda out numbered"

"okay" said Toboe and went to hide.

**Guys – Fighting**

"Kiba, I don't think we can hold much more" Tsume barked (wolf form) "Hige is already hurt pretty badly and we're not enough to defeat all of them" he mentioned as he was killing another soldier "so what do you suggest we can do instead of fighting?" Kiba asked him "we can't run you know" Hige mentioned "I know that" Tsume growled at him, as he said that the three saw a white blur, killing most of the soldiers, they didn't moved when they noticed it was a white wolf (Kiba was shocked mostly) "are you going to watch me or are you going to kill those soldiers?" the wolf asked them and they snapped out of their daze.

Hige couldn't really move because he was badly hurt, so, Tsume backed him up (that means killing every soldier around them). Kiba and the other white wolf were just finishing the last few soldiers when Toboe arrived, "Hey you" he yelled "thanks for saving me back there"

"I wouldn't want a pup to get hurt, now would I" she said "and besides you look like a cute pup" she added, that made Toboe blush (he was in his human form)

"how are you?" Hige asked

"why did you help us?" asked Tsume

"how come you're white?" asked Kiba,

"wow, wait a sec, I'm only one wolf" she said chuckling "anyways, I'm asking the questions first because **I** saved **you", **

**"**whatever" (Tsume)

"why do you reek? So much"

"reek? Do you say we stink?" Tsume growled at her "no, I said you full ohf the scent of the lunar flower maiden" she answered calmly.

They were shocked (you can be sure of that) "how do you know about Cheza?" Kiba asked her all tense, she rolled her eyes "I'm a wolf, I..D..I..O..T" she said idiot more… 'Loudly',"ok, that's it, you got WAY too much nerve to call us idiots" Tsume growl

"I wasn't calling you all idiots, I was only calling the white one idiot. I...D..I..O..T" she said again highlighting the 'idiot' part. "whaaarrrr" Tsume growled at her, "do you really wanna fight me?" she smirked "that's not gonna be good" Hige said in panic as Tsume march towards the she-wolf.

If you could she her face you would know that a wolf can smile from ear to ear, Tsume sped up and almost had his jaw on her neck when she jumped up on the air and landing right on his back, crushing him to the ground and walking away gracefully "hmph, a half dead wolf is not a good opponent, maybe when we meet next time we could do a rematch" she said happily,

"…" Tsume breath was the reply; the truth was he really was half dead from the fight with the soldiers,

"oh yeah, where is the flower maiden?" she asked cheerfully "we… we let Darcia take her right under our nose" answered Kiba desperately "oh, that crazy guy that his, those soldiers chasing after wolfs?" she asked knowing the answered "yeah" answered Toboe, that all this time was helping Hige, "oh, I see" she said sad fully and ran off to the storm, that they lost any sight of her (she was white and it was storming –snow storming), "do you think we'll meet her again?" asked Toboe the three "I really hope we will Toboe, I really hope so",

"guys, I don't wanna interrupt your train of thoughts, but don't you think we need to find that city?" Hige asked "yeah… let's go" Kiba replied, and keep walking to the city with the white wolf on his mind.

So people, what do you think about my first Wolf's Rain fic?

Hope you like it!

Anyways… I want to talk with you on a very serious matter:

**WHY THE HELL IS PEOPLE CALLING HIGE WEIRD NAMES LIKE RUIGE OR HIGH, ECT….**

Hope you like my fanfic and if you liked it so write a review… I need at least 5 reviews to continue

(or not… I'm gonna write more anyways smirk but please write reviews!)


	2. The Weird Girl

Hello, you're back to my story (wonder why? LOL )

Disclaim: Me No Own Wolf's Rain (I don't Wolf's Rain) if I did… Kiba was a GIRL (lmao –Kiba …hahahah… a …. Girl… start crying)

And one more thing: Niou (Ni-O) and Koinu (just Koinu)

Anyways: I want more review people… and if I need to fix something just tell me!

Our pack was in their human forms, in the city. Kiba and Tsume were in front fast followed by Toboe the support Hige (he was injured REMEMBER?).

"Toboe, I can walk by myself"

"but you're injured" Toboe stated "we should get some food and rest"

Kiba said looking if he can spot any stores (food!), but suddenly a girl rushed past him and Tsume over Hige

"are you ok?" she asked softly, Hige immediately pushed Toboe aside and start flirting with the girl (duh!)

"oh don't worry about me, pretty lady",

she was actually real beauty; she had straight long light blue almost white hair that reached her waist and the same light blue eye while the other was light purple, but you couldn't tell the difference, she wore black coat over blue shirt and jeans (the normal type) that its low part was covered by black boots,

even though she was beautiful that saying made Tsume roll his eyes and Toboe chuckle, Kiba choose to ignore Hige's behavior (I hate that this word, in my last school all the teacher told my parents that my behavior is awful, 'Danielle- the bad girl' lol) and the girl giggled "I'm Niou, nice to meet you…"she looked at them questinly (she was asking their names)

"I'm Hige and the p…" he almost said pup as you say about young wolfs but Tsume kicked him before he could finish

"He, he the runt there is Toboe" he fixed himself

"I'm Tsume" the Man behind Hige said

"And I'm Kiba",

"Well, Hige, Toboe, Tsume and Kiba, It's very nice to meet you, and I was wondering… do you have anywhere to stay?" she asked them shyly

"No actually" Kiba replied and everyone knew its okay (why! Cuz Kiba said so!)

"So you could come to my place, it's not a good idea to hang out here in nights, especially not people like you"

She said the last part whispering and they couldn't hear her.

"Come after me" she said and start walking towards dark ally, she could see Toboe shrinking a bit "don't worry nothing is going to jump on you" she comfort him and called him to her side.

After a few moment Niou stopped in front for a dark building,

"Wow, that where you live, when I saw you I taught you live in a bright place" Hige comment "I live here cause it's necessary this days"

And Toboe could swear that she added at the end "those damn hunters" but choose to ignore it.

"Koinu, I'm back" she shouted as they entered the house, and in a flash she was knocked to the ground, the guys were shocked to see a wolf- pup licking Niou's face and her hugging him tightly,

The pup has reddish-brown back while his paws were golden as well as his muzzle but the edge of his muzzle was white that was connected to his white chest, the guys were impressed that pup was a real beauty.

"I missed you to" she laughed "I brought some people" she said as she stood up and moved aside to let him see

"Koinu meet Kiba, Toboe, Tsume and Hige", as she said that the boys saw him put on his human illusion.

At his human form he was 12 (years old), reddish hair with blonde stripes, he wore a black coat just like Niou wore, he had dark blue jeans and black shoes as well.

He looked at the four smiling and said "nice to meet you"

"well after we all know each other I'll make dinner and Koinu, can you please show Hige to the bathroom where he can clean the blood off of himself?" she asked the young boy softly

"Hige after you're done please can to me, I'll treat your wounds, meanwhile you guys can sit at the living room"

"No problem" Toboe answered happily "that's why you talked about hunters right?" he asked her, Kiba and Tsume was surprised- they didn't hear talk about hunters,

"Yeah kinda" she replied.

"Do you have something on your mind? Kiba?" Tsume asked Kiba after noticing that he had a strange look on his face "yeah actually, Niou, I was wondering, why did you let Koinu transform in front of us" he asked her "why don't you answer that question, Kiba" she answered him (if you call that an answer)

"okay… so how did you know we're wolfs? You're not a wolf as far as I can tell" again he asked her "let's just call it instincts" as she said that Koinu came back from the bathroom "he'll be right back, I brought your first aid kit by the way" he said with shy smile on his face "thank you" she said sweetly and he blushed a little.

Kiba and Tsume couldn't believe, that pup, that WOLF pup was so kind to that human girl, as she was one of his family members.

"You're Kiba, right?" the young boy came closer to the guys, Kiba just nodded "can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead"

"why… why do you all full in the scent of the lunar flower?" Kiba frown, it was the second time today he being asked that question "oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you mad" Koinu backed up a little "don't worry Runt, that not your fault, he's just mad because it's the second time we have been asked that question",

Niou wore a huge smirk on her face (the guys were in the living room and she was in the kitchen fixing dinner, so they couldn't see her smirk),

"Oh, so he's not mad at me"

"No" Tsume replied boringly

"Anyways, Tsume, right?" Koinu asked Tsume this time, Tsume nodded "so, why are you smell like the lunar flower maiden?" Toboe that until now tried to calm Kiba down a little answered "Cheza, the flower maiden, was with us until recently…" Toboe wasn't able to finish because Kiba interrupted "she was kidnapped by Darcia" Kiba said as his frown grew bigger.

After few moments Hige got out of the bathroom (finally), when Niou saw him she rushed out of the kitchen with the first aid kit in her hands, she told him to change to him wolf form, and he did it with a "Why…" but she silenced him "don't you think it would be much easy to treat you as a wolf" he just kept it quiet "so, do you wanna tell us why you help us?" Kiba asked her "do I look like any problem with wolfs?" she asked him "not everybody that NOT scared of us will invite us to his home and even less realistic with all this hunters all around"

"You needed help" she replied "and besides… you met her right" Koinu asked the guys "met who?" Hige asked "the white wolf, I can smell her scent on you" "do you know her?" Kiba jumped in front of the young boy, Koinu sweat dropped "not really, she's traveling in and out of the city a lot and I happened to meet her more then once" Toboe got excited "really, you met her? Do you know her name?"

"Why are you so interested in her?" Koinu asked "she save our lives, and beat Tsume to plumps" Hige answered smirking but immediately got a kick from Tsume "I wasn't really able to fight, I was worn out from the fight with the soldiers", Koinu sent a smirk towards Niou that was returning a ALMOST innocent look "don't worry, I'm sure that you'll meet her again" she said cheerfully, "but now… dinner's ready" she said and hand everyone place with tasty food (I don't know what they could eat, ok let's say they ate rice and chicken).

After they're all done (it was really late) she took Koinu to another room and put him in bed (to sleep), and stayed there for few minutes, in the meanwhile the four took the time to talk.

"Niou is a really nice person" Toboe said "yeah and she's cute" Hige added "don't you think there is something weird about her?" Kiba asked "yeah, she have that pup in her house and her really weird features"(he meant her eyes and hair) "and how can she know we were wolfs" Kiba continued, but suddenly they hear her sing:

**Itsu za kusabana mi-to**

**Za erabu ookami **

**Itzu za sendatsu mi-to**

**Za shuhan ikko**

**Soshite senpou imei hiroimono za kikan**

**Dakara senpou imei hiroimono**

**Za hanro dzuki gokuraku **

**Issai senpou iriyou **

**Yuuki, suki soshite chikadzu**

**Dzuki sewaninaru oite houto**

**Nimo nagara temae omou**

**Anna asako nain mikomi**

**Temae imei hiroimono za houto**

**Dzuki hiroimono izure temae rosuto**

**Nimo moshi miro ato Yume**

**Temae imei hiroimono za zen keiro**

**Dzuki sendatsu goshujin houto dzuki gokuraku**

**(When the flower meets**

**The chosen wolf**

**When the guide meets**

**The leaden one **

**And they will find the key**

**So they will find**

**The opening to paradise **

**All they need is **

**Courage, love and friendship **

**To help them in their way **

**Even though you think**

**That there is no hope**

**You will find the way**

**To find who you lost**

**Even if it's seems a dream**

**You will find the right path **

**To guide your way to paradise)**

(I made it up so sorry if its sounds terrible and you can't sing it or try the main point I can)

"Okay, how did she knew song about wolfs and paradise?" Hige asked curiously "I don't know" Toboe said while Tsume and Kiba exchange glance.

When Niou got out of the room she went to sit with the guys, but instead of guys she saw four wolfs (you know the story: White, Grey, Brown and Tan) and they caught all the place on the sofas, so, she walked down to Toboe picked his head up, seat, put his head on her lap and start petting it, as we all know, Toboe had no objection.

""do you wanna ask me something?" she started "yes, actually" Kiba answered "you are the weirdest human we ever met" Tsume said with his normal way of talking (I think, but how else would say 'weirdest person'?)

"What do you mean by that?" she asked with a little frown on her face "he didn't mean anything bad" Hige said "he just said that… well… you act a little bit strange for a human , you knew we were wolfs even with our illusion on, you invited us to your house, you treated Hige, you have a wolf pup at your house AND you know a song about wolfs and paradise" Kiba pointed out "wow I didn't know I so mush to blame, okay from the beginning, you said I knew you were wolf's because Hige was shot and the way Toboe held him, I invited you to my house because in your condition you could get killed, Hige was injured so I treated him, I have Koinu because his mother left him here and the song…Koinu's taught me that song" Niou defending herself "you see Kiba there is nothing wrong with her" Toboe said "ok you know what I think we should go to sleep" Hige said, yawning "yeah, we should, so I'll see you in the morning Guys" Niou said and walked to the room Koinu was sleeping at, "tomorrow we're leaving" Kiba announced "ok, ok just go to sleep already" Hige said "Good yawn night" Toboe said and let the sleep get control on him.

After few minutes all the four were sleeping.


	3. A Run For It!

And here's another chapter in my story!!

**Dani-Chan:** And now, the disclaim from Niou:

**Niou:** "Hey! Why do I have to say the disclaim?"

**Dani-chan:** "Because I told you so!!!"

**Niou**: "Tell Tsume to do that!"

**Dani-chan:** "But Tsume will eat me for lunch" -looking around- searching for Tsume-

**Niou:** "He can't eat you, you are the authoress without you the story can't go on AND you decide what will happen in the story"

**Dani-Chan:** -Start to smile- "oh you're right" -the smile turns into a smirk and the smirk turns into an evil smirk-

**Niou:** "Dani-chan are you okay?"-Look worriedly at her

**Dani-Chan:** "öh yeah I'm totally fine" -still smirking evilly-

**Niou:** 'oh no what have I done?!!?!?'

**Dani- Chan:** "anyways, Niou disclaim...NOW" -now back to normal-

**Niou:** "okay, okay... Dani-chan do not own wolf's Rain only the OC that will be in this fic AND she thinks it's really stupid to write disclaim when the

address of this website is "that right" -nodding-

Yeah well, NOW, after we done with that WAY-TOO-LONG disclaim, you can start reading this chapter

* * *

"We have to get out of here" Niou whispered to the four sleeping hills of fur that slept on her sofas.

"Hmmm" Hige muttered

"Come on wake up" she whispered a bit louder

"Shut up" said Tsume angrily, when Tsume said that Koinu disappeared to the kitchen and came back with a jar full with water and Pour it on Tsume's and

Hige's heads (Kiba woke up without too much trouble), they both growled at the kid

"Hey what was that for?"

"We have to go"

"What happened?" a very sleepy Toboe asked

"There are hunters in the city" Niou informed quietly, there was a silent for a couple of seconds.

"We have to get out of here" Kiba broke the silent

"Can we come with you?" Koinu asked nervously

"We?" Tsume asked "she's a human she can stay here!" he growled at Niou

"No I can't" the girl said quietly "I just can't leave Koinu, not after what happened" she continued

"Wha..." Toboe start talking only to be cut off by Kiba "we will discuss this later, first we have to get out of this city... Niou... how

Fast do you run?" Kiba asked

"I run fast enough" she smirked at him

"Okay, we'll test it, if you can't keep up you will be left behind"

"No problemous, the last one to reach the forest is... okay whatever let's go" she laughed in relief, she could came.

The six sprinted out of the city, Kiba and the others (except Koinu) were suprised and impressed (except Tsume this time- he was only suprised),

Not only she ran fast, she also out ran Koinu, Toboe, Hige and Tsume and ran side to side to Kiba.

"Well Kiba, let's do a contest, who can reach the edge of the city firs" she offered happily when she saw Kiba's suprised face.

"You're on" he heard himself say, so she yelled "ready...set...GO" and they start running as fast as their human body could let them, the two got out of the

others site pretty fast leaving them wondering about what just happened, 'that girl got guts... asking Kiba to a race, I have to give her credit for that' Tsume

Thought to him while the other three sweat dropped.

Kiba and Niou were in a middle of discussion;

"You are"

"I'm not"

"You are"

"I'm not"

"I don't care what you say, how come you can ran so fast if you're not a wolf?" Kiba snapped

"is it so hard to understand?! I'm not a wolf" she yelled at him, leaving Kiba in deep thought.

"But if you..." he started but was interrupted "Kiba...uo, hu... you are losing" Niou yelled cutting is train of thoughts, she was right, he WAS losing, he was

something

Like 10 meters behind her, but he start running faster (duh!!!) to catch up.

"Say Niou" he started "hmmm" she looked at him questionably "do you know the white she-wolf, cause Koinu said he knows her" Kiba continued after he

reached her,

"uhh..Yeeeaaaaaah" she said desperately 'not that again' she screamed in her mind "really?!" he said hopefully, she just nodded "so you know where we

can find her?"

He asked happily, making Niou shrugged "no Kiba. I'm really sorry" she answered quietly "oh, okay" he calmed down, "hey! Why are you so interested in

her?" Niou asked trying to ease the air around them "she's a white wolf and I'm a white wolf, I have never seen any other whites beside myself and now

her" he replied

"So that why you want to know her" "that and the fact that she knew about the lunar flower maiden, Cheza" he said quietly "oh" she said thoughtfully.

"Anyways, I'm going to beat you" Kiba said as he gained distance from Niou "ho no you don't" she laughed and sped up too.

(They were running pretty slow cuz they were talking...yep...now continue reading!!!)

* * *

BACK TO TSUME, HIGE, TOBOE AND KOINU

"So Koinu, how did you and Niou met, you seem really... comfortable with her" Hige asked the youngest pup

"She saved my life, more that once actually" the pup answered

"Really? How?" a curious Toboe asked "well, first time she stood up for my mother and I against hunters... but the second time wasn't that good" Koinu's

face fell getting the attention of all the older wolfs, Koinu continued "my whole pack got killed, and I was saved by Niou" he start sobbing "my mom died

protecting me, and Niou killed all the other novels that left, I'm lived with her since that accident" he finished "how could she kill them?" Toboe asked

quietly? "... She took a gun and shoot

them" he replied, making Tsume think ' there is something wrong with that _human_'.

* * *

well that's it.

I had more, but I kinda lost my notebook and I can't really remember what I planned cuz I was bizy writiing other stories.

Next chapter will kinda going to explain how Koinu met Niou, it's a flashback, and some ather stuff!!

please REVIEW!!!

Dani- Chan!! ;P


	4. The pastA, Koinu and Niou

**I know I didn't update for a while, it's just that this semester I had all the hard subjects and I had to study, and I lost my notebook where I write my stories!!! Which truly suck! **

**Right now I'm on this stupid trip in Canada, British Columbia, and I don't have a really good ways to connect to the web, sooo, yeah…. Anywho, I also starting a new story, a Naruto one, so if you watch Naruto, would u please be kind enough to read and review it??? THANKS:)**

**FLASH BACK**

"Akito, novels are coming closer to the den, what do wish to do?" one of the wolves that watch the west side of the territory asked their leader, Akito, a beautiful brown reddish-gold wolf.

"How many are they?" Akito asked looking at the wolf

"We can't count"

"Do we have enough time to run?"

"They're too close" Hideki, the guard answered

"We'll fight then" Akito said turning to the female wolf behind him, "Kala" he said firmly "I want you to take the cubs and go hide"

"But..." the dark gold-white wolf said worryingly "no buts, you have to get out of here, you can't fight" he said loudly, earning a nod from his mate, he hugged her and the little pup

to her feet, one of the few thing he would give his life for "Koinu, don't worry everything will be alright, I promised" Koinu looked straight into his father's loving and caring eyes and gave him a nod and walked with his mother to collect all the other pups.

"Aunty, what is happening?" Rikku was one the youngest pups in the pack, "don't worry, sweetly, everything is going to be alright" Kala tried to calm him down.

After a few minutes of gun shooting and screaming humans, they heard a painful howl "RUN", Kala's eyes widened, "Akito" she whispered, "Dad" Koinu whined.

All the puppies began to panic, while Kala searched for a way out of their hiding place, but couldn't find any, so she got into fighting position; she was going to fight what ever comes into the cave.

There were a few moments of total silent when everybody held their breath, but then the older female could hear a dragging sound, and a black tall figure could be seen at the way in, and after her 4 more.

"we found the younger ones" one of the five hunters yell, there was a moment of silent when it was possible to hear only the 'clicks' the guns made as the hunters came closer to the wolfs.

Kala snapped, 'no one would hurt my babies!' she said as she jumped at the first hunter that came in. The man wasn't expecting that from the wolf, so Kala easily managed to lock the jaws around the man's neck.

When the other four hunters saw the man fall, they start shooting at the female wolf, Kala could feel the bolts flying around her and pass her be an inch.

She reached one of the men and jumped towards his neck, missing when the man docked quickly; she landed behind him and turned around just in time because a bolt pierced through her ear, which was where her head was before she turned. The female wolf ignored the pain and jumped at the man how shot her and snapped his neck also, 'two down, three to go' she thought, but didn't expected the next thing the hunters did...

Cries and whimpers could be heard where the cubs were, the older wolf turned to see two of the hunters shooting at the little ones, she didn't notice the remaining hunter coming closer to her, only when she felt his shadow on her, she realized and jumped forward the other hunters, but the bolt he shot at her when right into her front left leg, making her whimper in pain, 'they're killing them' she thought as she watched the hunters reload their ammo, 'ignore the pain' she said to herself and jumped on the man behind her and made him fall on the ground, and closer her jaws on his face this time, tearing the skin and flesh off the skull.

She then turned to the puppies and saw that they were attacking the men, successfully making one of them fall. But that didn't stop the man on the ground on the ground from shooting the young wolfs.

To be continue….

* * *

Well… I'm not sure I want to tell you how Koinu is still alive, though I'm sure you can already guess….

Yeah, I'm pretty sure it's be a TsumexOC… though I kinda want your opinion on this.

It going to be a HigexBlue… I think…

Again, please read and review!

I'm A PureEvil.


End file.
